


A life without him.

by pxrsefone



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27534871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxrsefone/pseuds/pxrsefone
Summary: Sakura is having a hard time trying to forget about certain Uchiha, but he was making her resolution a little too much harder.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 27





	1. Part I.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Just to let you know, I do not own Naruto.
> 
> I want to know if you guys like it and feedbacks are always welcomed.  
> Oh, well, what can I say? I was literally tearing up while writing this because I’m such a crybaby, you can’t imagine.  
> So yeah, that’s about it. Enjoy this angsty/happy-ending SasuSaku two-shots (?

**A LIFE WITHOUT HIM**

The first day she knew that he would no longer be with her was when she broke down in the worst way, her sobs almost made her choke. She didn’t know and want anything at all; her mind was in denial. The second day she didn't have the courage to try to put all her pieces together and move on, because all she could think about was him, his smirks, his eyes… On the third day, she cried silently and swallowed her pain, but deep down it was latent. By the fourth day she couldn't stop thinking about all the little things that she associated with him, even the smallest detail reminded her that he was gone. And no, it wasn’t the leaders of the village that told him to; he wanted and needed to leave, to redeem himself of all the sins he committed during his worst time.

The silence of her home shouted with all its might his absence. During the fifth day she did not want to talk to anyone, the emptiness inside her became so great that Sakura knew immediately that nothing could ever fill it. When the sixth day came, the pink-haired girl started to pretend that everything was fine and that she was getting over it. However, on the seventh day, Sakura realized that no matter how hard tried, she would never forget how he left her. Even if she didn’t want to admit it to anyone, she felt useless… So useless she couldn't even persuade him to stay, nor even the promise of a life full of love and happiness.

In the next three days, -he eighth, ninth and tenth-, the green-eyed girl pretended that she was dealing with pain in the best way, when in reality it was the other way around: the pain was breaking her entirely. On the eleventh day, she tried her best not to shatter, not to succumb to the ache, but it was more than obvious that she did not succeed. It was getting harder try to control her emotions.

Nineteen days passed in which Sakura hid her sorrow in the best way she could, crying at night and pretending to be content during the day. When the thirty-first day came, she wondered why she was not good enough for him to stay.

Little did she know, that during every night breakdown, a raven hidden in the branches of the tree in front to her home observed each move of the pinkette. The little animal saw every tear she poured, how she punched the pillow to release her frustrations… How she asked each deity she recognized why he left.

To Uchiha Sasuke not a lot of things made him sad or bothered, unless it’s related to his clan massacre perpetuated by his own brother. Nonetheless there is something about Haruno Sakura that he couldn't quite understand… Why did he feel so bad about making her cry? He couldn’t stand the view of her _pretty-pretty-pretty_ eyes all swollen and red.

But he wasn’t that brainless, he knew why she was in such a pain. His departure… He couldn’t help it, he was conscious of the need to avenge his clan and for that, the dark-haired boy knew that he had to leave, even if his heart was begging him to stay. To stay with her.

It's been two years since his departure and Sakura still can't think of him without her heart breaking a little. Everything around her reminds her how empty it’s her life without him. Well, romantically talking, because as a young kunoichi she felt her life was at its peak.

Every day, the pinkette saw how people moved on with their lives, and she wondered: “am I not strong enough? Why won't the pain go away?” She, who presumed of being so strong and courageous, still cried a little just of the mere thought of him. Her eyes were swollen from so many tears. Sakura’s smile, as the time went by, wasn’t as genuine as it used to be. Her nails were ruined by nerves and anxiety. And her heart… Sakura’s poor, aching heart, was two cracks away from breaking completely. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to move on. It was more the fact that her heart refused to be happy, at least without him.

Her friends were well-aware of her suffering but did nothing about it. And it was okay, she didn’t want to bother them with her stupidity. She _knew_ that she had to get over him. But how? How on earth she could get over him if he continued sending his raven to look after her? If he continued to sneak into her house once a month to look her sleep? How?

She could sense him, feel his presence and his eyes on her. At first, she thought she was hallucinating. Then she started to realize that he was there with her, no less than once a month.

The worst part was that Sasuke also knew Sakura was aware of his company. But he couldn’t give up to saw her lovely face pretending to sleep.

The black-haired man neither desired to quit sending her little presents for every accomplishment she made in her career. He couldn't help it; it was something about her that made his heart go nuts, and he wanted nothing but worship everything related to her. He was a person of few words, and he rather show his emotions trough actions.

However, he recognized that he must improve, not only for himself, but for Sakura to have a delightful life with him in the near future. It was a fact that his sins had nothing to do with her and the pink-haired girl deserved the best of him.


	2. Part II.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was it the end? 
> 
> Hopefully not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it!
> 
> As always, reviews and feedbacks are welcomed :)

For months, the game between the heir of the Uchiha clan and the rosette went on and on; however, Sakura was not sure if she could continue in that spiral of emotions, since they were not leading her anywhere. She didn't know if she was already tired of the same situation or what her heart was feeling, but there was only one thing for sure on her mind: even if Sasuke never came back, she knew that he would always have an important place in her heart.

Maybe... It was time to accept that she would have to live without him. It wasn't like she was happy with the result, but she was an intelligent and insightful woman; therefore, she was aware that this cycle was going to continue until the black-haired man finally made up her mind to do something with each other. Sakura has never decided to stop getting close to him or show him how much she loved him, but the situation with him was very different from conventional love stories. Nothing between them was common, rather extraordinary.

And, silly her, even with his confusing signals, it was very bold of her to assume that the black-eyed man was in love with her or at least care a little about her.

As far as she was concerned, it was time to let him go, because according to her mother that at some point explained to her, there were moments in life where a person had to let go of their loved one, no matter how painful it was. Many times, it was the best for both them. Who knows…?

Maybe wherever Sasuke is, he was much better off without her.

Maybe... This was not their time to live together.

Maybe... In another life they would meet.

Or, maybe they were never meant to be together.

It was her time to continue, she could no longer live in this state. Nor did she want to see that glint of pity in his friends' eyes every time someone mentioned the Uchiha's name in front of her, as if they thought her soul would break at any moment. It's not like it wasn't broken already, but they didn't need to know that information.

_Oh, but the twists and turns of fate._

Just when she desired to forget him most, the faster fate was bent on bringing them together, or so she wanted to think.

It was a sunny day at Konoha and everything was kind of calm. A little too much calm.

Before he even entered her room, -which was strange since she swore that she left everything closed, but who was she to judge considering that their profession was neither more nor less than shinobi specialists in being stealthy-, she felt him. She felt his presence, his energy, his volatile mood.

However, she didn’t understand his attitude, or why he was so tense. Had something happened during his journey of redemption? Was he hurt? Had he already been with the Hokage to inform him of everything related to the mission of more than three years outside his native village?

**“Sa-ku-ra…”** he whispered. His voice was husky, dark and stiff, like it was a great task to accomplish. How long would he have passed without speaking if his voice sounded that way?

**“S-s-sak… Sasuke-kun? It is you? Really? I’m…“** Sakura closed her mouth before continuing to stutter and babble in front of the Uchiha. She couldn't believe it; her mind had just short-circuited. The least she expected at this point in her life was for the black-haired man to return. Not only that, he actually returned directly to her.

Without realizing it, tears began to fall from her eyes. She couldn't help it. Her control wasn't as strong as she liked to think. It had been so long… Seeing him again was a blow that her battered heart was not ready to face.

Stealthily, Sasuke moved closer to her, trying to erase the distance between them as quickly as possible. His instincts told him to take her in his arms and protect her from anything that would hurt her, even knowing that he was one of them.

He knew that too much time had passed, that his signals were what damaged the heart of his darling pinkette, that it was him who hurt her the most during his worst stage. But now Sasuke was determine to make things right. He was aware that they were not the same brats from more than 10 years ago.

**“ _It is me_ , Uchiha Sasuke, the sole survivor of the Uchiha clan and the deserter from the Village Hidden in the Leaves. The only man in the world stupid and obtuse enough not to realize that the most valuable thing you can have in life is not revenge at all, but love."** Said the black-eyed man. Never in his life had he spoken so much, much less to Sakura, but she… She deserved explanations and, finally, the time had come to give them to her. Her relationship with the green-eyed girl was not like the one he had with Naruto, since with the latter they could simply fix themselves by training together and with a couple -or dozen- of fists. Instead, with the cherry blossom it was another story. Even if her was so strong and capable, the way he could make her see the things was by speaking each one of them.

On the other hand, Haruno Sakura was completely speechless. Was her eyes and ears deceiving her? She couldn’t believe was she was hearing.

**“I know how much damage I did to you when I left, I also know that my monthly night visits confused you a lot… But there is something about you that doesn’t let me detach myself from you, every single day I worried about you and your well-being. There wasn't a night that I didn't want to think about you. That every little detail that I saw in my travels and reminded me of you made me feel a little more at home. For me, you Haruno Sakura, will always be my happy and safe place.”** The Uchiha whispered, he knew he had said more than he should have, but he could no longer stop the source of emotions that gushed out of his mouth. So, he decided to get it all out at once.

**“Despite all my sins and mistakes, the one I regret daily is that I have kept you waiting. A _'thank you'_ is not enough for everything you've done for me, and I know I don't deserve your love, but you have me here at your mercy. I am not the one who decides whether to be together or not, because it is not up to me… Not after everything you've been through because of me, but still… You don't know how much I wish you and I could give each other one last chance.”** With that last, the black-haired man waited for his cherry blossom to respond but little by little he began to panic as he saw her _pretty-pretty-pretty_ eyes crystallize more. Did he hurt her again? When will be the day that he does things right with this woman?

**"Sasuke-kun, I don't know what to tell you. Beyond that I love you and that I'm hurt, I don't know what to say to you. Forgive me for that.”** She said in such a low voice that if it wasn't for his alert senses he wouldn't have noticed. The girl continued **"But I'm sure of something and that I couldn't be without your love one more day."**

The heir to the Uchiha clan was stumped by those words. What exactly was Sakura trying to tell him?

**"What do you mean?"** he whispered as he closed the distance between them. He knew he was treading on dangerous ground, as they were in the pinkette room, but he cared little, he just wanted to have her a little closer.

**“What I'm trying to tell you, Sasuke-kun, is that despite all the advice I received and how many times I told myself that it was better to let you go, I can't and never could. Call me a romantic airhead, but my heart will always be with you. I want us to ... I mean, if you want, it's not like I'm trying to force things you don't want, I mean, maybe if you get-"** The green-eyed girl couldn't finish her sentence because a certain Uchiha cut her breath with a kiss that said more than a thousand words.

Maybe… She shouldn't have to go through _a life without him_ after all.


End file.
